RABID SNOW MONKEYSSSS!
by Pixie-Dust3
Summary: The Ninja Turtles are currently at my house and the rabid snow monkeys have attacked! They have Michealangelo and Daydream's gone Raph! WE SHALL SAVE MY COUSIN! Random inasanity inside!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I, Daydream's cousin Pixie Dust, am here by officially sayin' that I don't OWN THE NINJA TURTLES! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (runs away).  
  
Daydreamstares at her cousin: Do not, I repeat, do not pay her any attention! Yes, she is my cousin and she is actually writing a story! Hehehe, I'm converting everyone around here into TURTLEMANIACS! I AM BORED! And guess what? IT'S SNOWING! AGAIN! AAHHHHH! I'M OUT OF SCHOOL AGAIN! YAY!!!! Marshmallows!  
  
Pixie Duststares at Daydream: Why me? Why am I cursed to have such a stupid older cousin?!  
  
Daydreamglares at her: I am not stupid, I am an AUTHOR!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Michelangelo screamed as he went careening down the hill behind the pond dam. The Ninja Turtles had been abducted by Daydream for a lovely weekend at her house. To bad it snowed and now they were going to be stuck there for a while. At the moment, everyone's outside sledding and Daydream's cousin Pixie Dust is there and so is Nightmare. The Turtles are in for it now! FANGIRLSSSSSSS!!!!!! (and marshmallows!)  
  
"RABID SNOW MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raphael screamed, "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT?" Dontello shouted back, just getting up from a sled. "THEY'RE ATTACKING ME !!!!!!!" Raphael yelled as he ran away. Daydream and Pixie Dust looked at the snow monkeys and ran for their lives too. As soon as they turned around you could hear "OOHH OOOHH AHHH AHHH!!!!" When Pixie Dust turned back around, she saw the wildest thing in the world. Michelangelo was flirting with a rabid snow monkey and the rabid snow monkey was loving it !!!!! "What the heck is he doin?'" Nightmare asked. Daydream runs over to the rabid snow monkey and attacks her. " HE'S MINE SISTA' !!!!!" "OOHHH AHHH AO AHHHA " screeched the snow monkey. (translation: No he's not, you obsessed fangirl! BAAANNNAAAANAAAAS!)  
  
From all this Michelangelo gets a good idea. If he is on the rabid snow monkeys side maybe there is a way he can get them to go away, back to their evil snow fort. Suddenly the rabid snow monkey (which is actually named Sugar Cakes) grabs Michelangelo's arm and bounds away with him tagging along. "OOHH AAHH OOHHA AHAHA!!" the monkey said in monkey langaugue. (translation: My very cute Ninja Turtle that is now mine! Mineee!!) "GET BACK HERE WITH HIM, HE'S MINE !!!!!!!!!!!!" Dream screams after she races after Sugar Cakes. Meanwhile, as Night and Pixie stare avidly at Leonardo since he is being attacked by a rabid snow monkey man. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! GET HIM OFF !!!!" Leo jumps up and down trying to throw the monkey (actually named Bob) off of his back. Immediately, Don runs to get Bob off of Leo. "I'LL SAVE YOU LEO!" Donny yells and then jumps at Leo. He misses and does a face-plant into a snow drift. "I hate snow." Don said as he got up to try again.  
  
By then, Pixie and Night had gone inside locked all the doors and grabbed their can of "GO AWAY MONKEYS" spray. Loaded and ready to go, Pixie and Night get ready to unlock the door (literally) to they're adventure. Pixie pulls on a pair of iridescent plastic wings and Nightmare grabs a bag of marshmallows. "Just in case." Night told Pixie who shrugged. "I HAVE WINGS!!!" Pixie Dust exclaimed happily. Nightmare pulled the plastic wings off the younger girls back. "Now you don't!" She exclaimed, grinning at Pixie Dust who hit her with a plastic wand. "Die Nightmare." Pixie muttered and unlocked the door. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GET AWAY YOU EVIL RABID SNOW MONKEYS!!!!!! BOB, SUGAR CAKES THAT MEANS Y'ALL !!!"They screamed simutainiously. After spraying Bob Pixie looks around for Sugar Cakes and finds that she had gone farther away with Mike than she had thought(that means Dream had gone too, and that couldn't have been good). "THE RABID SNOW MONKEYS HAVE MY COUSIN!!!! YAAAYYY!" Pixie Dust sing-songed happily, bouncing up and down which made the snow fly away. Nightmare glared at her. "Pixie, we NEED your cousin! We're supposed to be staying at her house, remember?" Night stated unhappily. Pixie scratched her head, trying to remember what exactly her Mom had told her. *flashback* "And you have to stay with Daydream, she's in charge of you! And her weird looking hunch- back friends. Pixie! STAY AT HER HOUSE!" Pixie's mom told her sternly. *end flashback* "Um, no." Pixie exclaimed, scooping up some snow to throw at Raphael who was seemingly frozen to his spot since the rabid snow monkeys had shone up.  
  
"Hey, remember that the snow monkeys also have our brother? Does that ring a bell?!" Leonardo yelled at the too oblivious girls. "Oh yeah!" Nightmare said, smiling at Donatello who was using his frozen brother as a sled. "DONNY!" yelled Leo angrily. Donny grinned. "Well, he was being useless anyway!" he called from the bottom of the hill. "So, we have to go save Mikey! For some insane reason!" Pixie Dust yelled happily, grabbing her plastic sled and going over to her zebra striped four-wheeler. She bounced up and down the seat, waiting to go. "I thought you didn't want to go." Donatello stated, dragging a still frozen Raph up the hill. "She didn't, she just wants to get back at the rabid snow monkeys for some stupid reason." Nightmare exclaimed, commandeering Daydream's red four-wheeler for herself. "Whatever, let's just get Mike and Daydream so we can go back inside, I'm FREEZING out here!" Leonardo yelled, jumping on the back of the red four-wheeler since he didn't trust Pixie's 11-year-old driving skills. After much work, the two non-frozen or stolen turtles and the two whacked- out girls succeeded in getting the frozen Raphael onto the back of Daydream's four-wheeler. "He's heavy!" Pixie yelped as she pushed Raph onto the vehicle. Nightmare grinned. "As much pizza as he ate last night, it doesn't surprise me!" An incoherent Raph could only say, "The rabid snow monkeys." Soon the remaining four got onto the four-wheelers and rode off to save Michelangelo! (And the snow monkey from the wrath of Daydream)  
  
  
  
Daydreamstares at Pixie Dust: Dang it girl, you are insane!!!! What in the world is a RABID SNOW MONKEY?!  
  
Pixie Dustpouty 11-year-old face: You started it with running around screaming 'RABID SNOW HOBBITS!!!'!  
  
Daydreamgrins: I like the snowy hobbits! They are cute! But beware, they will eat your nose!!!! Hehehe.  
  
Pixie Dustedges away from Daydream: Your nose? HEEELLLLPPPP!!!!  
  
Daydreamgrins: Okay, this story was co-authored by Daydream and Pixie Dust and Nightmare doesn't even know she's in it! But she will, because I will see her at school on, um, I don't know when we're going back to school, but I'll tell her then!  
  
Pixie Dustyelling: NNOOOO! I WROTE THE WHOLE THING! IT IS MINE!MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Daydreamscowl: No.  
  
Pixiemad: Yes it is!  
  
Daydreamsmiling: LEGOLAS!!!!  
  
Pixie Dustruns away: NOT THE ELF!!!!  
  
ONCE AGAIN, TO BE CONTINUED LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. MIKEY! Where?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja turtles I just like em. Chapter two of The RABID SNOW MONKEYS  
  
Daydream: gives Pixie a really weird look "What could get weirder than the first chapter?"  
  
Pixie Dust: gives Dream an evil look "You DONT want to know , MUHAHAHAH!!!!"evil laughter  
  
Daydream runs away screaming.  
  
  
  
Daydream chased the rabid snow monkey all the way back to her house. "He *pant* is *pant* mine *pant*!" Dream roared as she chased the rabid snow monkey named Sugar Cakes around the playhouse. Mikey yelled out to her. "DAYDREAM!!!! WHY ARE THEIR RABID SNOW MONKEYS WHERE YOU LIVE?!" Daydream scratched her head in the fashion of her family members. "I dunno, ask Pixie Dust, she downloaded 'em!" Daydream screamed as she tried to keep up with the never stopping energetic rabid snow monkey. "WHAT?!" Mikey yelled back. "PIXIE DOWNLOADED THEM OFF THE INTERNET! EEVVVVIIILLLL!!!!" screamed Dream "How was I supposed to know they were gonna jump out of the computer and attack us?" Pixie scream as she ran around the side of the house being chased by a rabid snow monkey. She and everyone else had pulled in on the four-wheelers (and had quickly gotten off) and now were being harassed by the rabid snow monkeys. Soon Night came running around the other end and she was screaming "DIE EVIL MONKEYS !!!!!!" as she sprayed the "GO AWAY MONKEYS" spray. Pixie Dust grabbed the closest toy she could find (which belonged to Dream's younger sister which wasn't there at the time and is not old enough to be writing stories, but I'm sure Dream will convert her as soon as she learns to spell NINJA TURTLES), which happened to be a barbie laying on the ground covered in snow. Suddenly she began chasing another monkey ( who's name was actually Peggy but everyone had thought was a boy until, well until she tried to kiss Leo, hehe)  
  
"OOOH OOH AHH AHH" Peggy screamed when she saw the face of the barbie. "Translation please" Night exclaimed. "GET THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM ME" is what Peggy had actually said. "O come on its just a barbie!!" Pixie said as she pushed the doll closer to the monkey " AHHHHHHHH!!!!"screamed Peggy. Pixie glances toward Night (Night: gives Pixie a Moohahaha look) Soon all the turtles, Pixie, and Night were all searching for barbies. " I GOT HER !!!" Dream came stumbling into the front yard holding onto Sugar Cakes as tight as she could. "YAY" everyone screamed. "Wait we cant celebrate victory yet" said Don " We still have to go find Mike and get rid of all the monkeys." Then one of those little light bulbs flashes over Pixie's head ( well she got an idea) " If I got them off the Internet maybe I can put them back on the Internet" she stated, running into Daydream's house. "STAY OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" Daydream shouted, tossing a rabid snow monkey named Bill half-way across the back-yard. "But I think I know a way to get rid of them" Pixie exclaimed. "And how do you think your gonna do that ?" Dream:gives Pixie Dust a look like she's stupid or something "I go back to My Documents and delete the file of the rabid snow monkeys!" she explained. " I cant believe I'm saying this but go, hurry to my computer!!!" Pixie hurried to Dreams computer as fast as she could, while Night and Daydream were discussing how they were going to get Mike back. Pixie: talking to herself, "O.K now".. click.click. " DELETE!!!" . POOF!!! " WHAT HAPPENED !!!!!!" Pixie screamed (the computer had shut down right before she had a chance to delete the file). " O NO!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COMPUTER?" Dream screamed in terror as she bounded towards her house. " IT JUST SHUT OFF!!!!.it must have been from the snow" Pixie exclaimed. "NOW WERE NEVER GONNA GET RID OF THEM!!!!" Night whined.  
  
Soon they all heard Raphael running up screaming "MIKE,THEY GOT MIKE!!!". "NAH DUH!!!" everyone screamed in unison and ran outside. "What *pant* happened?" Night asked, exhausated from all the monkey spraying. "THEY GOT MIKE AND THEY TOOK HIM AWAY AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK AND AND AND!!!!" Raphael tried to spit it out. " SLOW DOWN AND TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!" Leonardo told the turtle in red. Daydream wasn't so nice. "WHERE DID THEY TAKE HIM?!" Dream asked, grabbing Raph by the shoulders and shaking him back and forth. Or at least trying, she was a little too short. "Well we are not exactly sure on the coordinates at the moment." Donatello exclaimed walking up the hill. " O ARE WE GLAD TO SEE YOU OR WHAT!!!" Pixie said. "Well thanks to you too !!" Raph said sarcastically. " Do you remember how you got to where Mike was?" Night asked curiously. " Well if I can remember I will try to lead you all back to their makes the little quotation things with his fingers Evil snow fort" Donny replied. " Well we better be going then !" Pixie said, grabbing a bag of marshmallows. " WAITTTT!!! You don't think your going do you?" Dream said. " Well of course I am !!!" Pixie exclaimed and then gave her cousin a quizzical look "aren't I ?" "NO WAY!!. you are going to stay here and fix my computer!!!" Daydream demanded. " Do I have to ?" Pixie Dust asked. " MARCH!" Dream thought she could get used to this being bossy thing Pixie Dust shrugged as she stumbled back to the house. " But what about all these monkeys . won't they get me?" Pixie exclaimed. "Just lock the doors" Night insisted. With a frown (() Pixie walked to the computer, sat down, and got to work. "Okay," Daydream said, clapping her hands together. "Let's go!" she said and started walking. Nightmare gave her a blank look. "Uh Daydream? Daydream?! DAYDREAM, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?!" Nightmare yelled at her best friend who turned around on her heel. "Wha?! NIGHTMARE, DON'T STOP ME FROM SAVING MY MIKEY!!!!" Dream said as she stamped her foot. Nightmare rolled her eyes. "Isn't it easier to ride the four-wheelers than go tramping through the snow?" she pointed to the two four-wheelers. Daydream grinned. "Uh yeah, just as I was saying, let's take the four-wheelers!" Dream blushed and went over to her four- wheeler. "Raph rides with you, Night!" she screamed and went roaring off with Donny and Leonardo hanging on for dear life. Nightmare turned to Raphael who was scowling. "I'm not riding with you." He stated and crossed his arms. Nightmare grinned evilly. "Well then, you can just stay with Pixie Dust!" she told him and began to leave. Horrified, Raph went running after her. "WWAAAIIITTT UUPPP! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!!!" Pixie Dust stared out the window and put on a pouty face. "WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT MEEEEEEEEEEE!?!?!?!" she screamed after the disappearing peoples. "EVERYTHING!!" Daydream yelled back.  
  
Pixie Dustscowls at cousin: HEY!!!  
  
Daydream: ^_^  
  
Pixie Dustglares: I bet I can beat you in a staring contest!!!  
  
Daydreamconfused: That has no relevance to the story.  
  
Pixie Dustsmiling: I know, I just want to have a staring contest!!!  
  
Daydreamgrins: Whatever. 3, 2, 1, NOW!  
  
Pixie Dust: O_O  
  
Daydream: O__O  
  
Pixe Dust: O____O  
  
Daydream: O_________O  
  
Pixie Dust: 0____0  
  
Daydream: HA! O___________O  
  
Pixie Dust: SHUT UP! O____o  
  
Daydream: I'M GOING TO WIN!!! O_____________O  
  
Pixie Dust: NNOOOO! o_____o  
  
Daydream: YAY!! O____O  
  
Pixie Dust: OOOOOOOOO!!! O_o  
  
Daydream: YYYYAAYYYY!! ^_^ Whoops.  
  
Pixie Dust: YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY! I WIN! IN YOUR FACE DREAM!!!!  
  
Daydreamtosses pie: NO YOURS!!!  
  
Pixie Dust: In my face?  
  
Daydream: Uh, yeah.  
  
Pixie Dust: I'm confused Daydream, how about you shut up!!!  
  
Daydream: ^_^ That's a good idea! But I must do something first. LEGOLAS!!!  
  
Pixie Dustbored: Rabid snow hobbits.  
  
Daydreamruns away screaming: NOT THE HOBBITS!!!!!! EVVIILLL!!! 


End file.
